


i got it bad (and that ain't good)

by twicelucky



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, OT7 Shenanigans, background jingyeom because I CANT HELP MYSELF, bambam is charming af, did I mention SOFT, jaebum can't flirt, jaebum is just a grandpa out living his best life, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicelucky/pseuds/twicelucky
Summary: Somehow everyone knows Bambam except Jaebum, but once Jaebum does meet him, he isn’t totally sure if he’s jealous of or attracted to Bambam. Either way, he kind of can’t stop thinking about him.





	i got it bad (and that ain't good)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been meaning to write Bbam for ages (like since September lmao) and then those photos from the its Skin fanmeeting in Thailand where Jaebum and Bambam are sitting next to each other and Jaebum looks 11/10 in love with Bambam came out, and I knew what I needed to do. Also Tremmy makes a super convincing argument for them, I’m just saying. But this is me trying to give Bbam justice regardless :* (go read her amazing bbam fic tho she’s the queen). 
> 
> P.S. The awkward conversation about the weather is very similar to one that I had with a very hot guy. Also the conversation about the shirt. And this is why I’m still single. 
> 
> Fic title from the song of the same name by Oscar Peterson Trio (and others, but this is my fave rendition).

Jaebum is the last person to meet up with everyone in the science lounge after their five thirty lectures end. When he finally skids in from the arts side of campus, he can see Yugyeom chattering away to someone rapidly. Jaebum doesn’t recognize the voice, and when the man turns around, he doesn’t recognize the face either. And he definitely would remember that face -- big eyes, high cheekbones, and plush lips. His hair is styled off his face, and his jeans are so tight that it makes his legs look endless. Jaebum forces himself to stop staring.

“Hey.” He says with a dry mouth to Yugyeom, who turns to face him with a grin. 

“Oh hyung, you made it! This is Bambam!” Yugyeom says happily, gesturing between Jaebum and the good-looking newcomer.

“Hello!” Bambam says to Jaebum bowing slightly. Jaebum bows back politely.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Im Jaebum.” He says.

“I know who you are.” Bambam says, with a smile. Jaebum doesn’t know how to respond to that. He doesn’t know Bambam, like at all, and he doesn’t want to make it awkward by admitting that. Because clearly everyone else knows Bambam.

“Ah, now we’re all here we can go eat!” Youngjae exclaims, clapping his hands together. Jackson and Mark pat Jaebum’s shoulder as they walk past, following Youngjae out the door. Jaebum hangs back for a second, watching the group of them.

Just for a second Bambam turns and looks back at him, and they make eye contact. Jaebum finds himself oddly torn between wanting to keep the eye contact, and wanting to look away. But Bambam looks away first, and Jaebum just follows his friends to the restaurant.

Once they’re settled in the barbeque place, it becomes clear that Bambam knows everyone well, except for Jaebum. He jokes easily with Mark, Jackson, Yugyeom, and Youngjae, and he even manages to get away with teasing Jinyoung. There are inside jokes between him and everyone except Jaebum. Bambam even knows how everyone likes their food. Jaebum wonders absently how many times they’ve been out to eat together without him.

It isn’t necessarily jealousy, because it’s not as if he has to do everything with his friends all the time, but it seems strange that he’s never met Bambam.

Dinner isn’t uncomfortable, but isn’t comfortable either, because Bambam seems to be shy around Jaebum, which makes Jaebum shy. He can see Jackson eyeing him weirdly, and Jinyoung seems too amused.

\-- 

“How come you all know Bambam except me?” Jaebum asks Yugyeom and Jinyoung once everyone else has left after dinner. It’s just the three of them -- Jaebum so he can spend more time with Jinyoung, and Yugyeom so he can bother Jinyoung for longer. Jaebum has long since given up trying to understand their friendship.  

“He was at home in Thailand last semester for family stuff so that’s why you didn’t meet him. But he’s met everyone else.” Yugyeom explains. 

“He’s from Thailand? Why is he studying here?” 

“People are allowed to study in other places Jaebum-ah.” Jinyoung answers, like Jaebum is dumb. 

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way.” He says quickly. “I was just wondering.” 

“He’s my best friend.” Yugyeom says. “No shit talking about him.” 

“You talk shit about all your other best friends! What about me? Why is Bambam so special?” Jinyoung asks accusingly. Jaebum tunes the two of them out as they bicker. 

“Is he always so… loud?” He asks, interrupting them.

“Hmm?” Jinyoung says, looking annoyed that his fight was interrupted.

“Bambam.”

“No. You’re just boring.” Yugyeom teases. Jaebum shoots a pleading look at Jinyoung to help him, but Jinyoung ignores him.

“I’m not boring!” Jaebum insists. 

“Hyung.” Jinyoung drawls. “We don’t need to lie to ourselves.”

“I’m not boring!” He repeats but Jinyoung and Yugyeom only laugh. He hates that the only time that the two of them get along is when they gang up on someone else. 

“He’s nice though, hmm?” Yugyeom asks Jaebum, glaring daggers at him despite his light tone. 

“Yeah. He seems cool.” Jaebum says, mostly to placate Yugyeom. He doesn’t really know enough of Bambam at all.

“I know. Of course he is if he’s my best friend.” Yugyeom says smugly.

“I thought I was your best friend!” Jinyoung squawks. Yugyeom sighs and goes back to bickering with Jinyoung.

“We’re off then! See you tomorrow?” Yugyeom asks Jaebum after a few minutes of just fighting.

“Yeah, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Jaebum replies, watching Yugyeom and Jinyoung head off whispering to one another and laughing. He has the distinct feeling that they’re talking shit about him.

\--

The next time Jaebum sees Bambam, it’s just Mark and Bambam together on their way to the library a few weeks later. Bambam is wearing a stylish outfit with his hair all done up, and Jaebum suddenly feels a pang of self-consciousness at his own loose jeans and overgrown hair. He’d just been planning on bumming around campus studying on a Sunday, whereas Bambam looks like he has somewhere better to be.

“Jaebum-ah!” Mark exclaims, pulling him in for a hug.

“Hey.” Bambam greets shyly.

“Hello.” Jaebum says.

“We’re going to study in the library if you want to join us?” Mark asks, pointing in the direction of the library.

“I would but I have to use the computer lab to model something.” Mark nods knowingly.

“Fair enough. I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah, I’m stuck at school this week for a project.”

“Cool.” Mark says. “We’re off then?”

“Bye!” Jaebum replies.

Bambam waves awkwardly, and Jaebum lets himself stare at Bambam for just a second. It’s even clearer today how attractive he is, and Jaebum finds himself somewhat transfixed, even if just at the line of Bambam’s back.

\--

It turns out that Bambam is studying sound production at school. Which is the program that Jaebum wanted to get into, but didn’t have the grades for. So the next time Jaebum sees him when everyone gets together to do their various forms of work, he lets himself peek at Bambam (and not only because Bambam is attractive).

He tries telling himself it’s just jealousy -- that of course it's natural that he wants to know about the program that he didn’t get into. But Jaebum spends more time looking at Bambam, than at what Bambam is working on.

\-- 

Jaebum is walking past one of the library computer labs on his way out of university the next Friday night, when he catches a glimpse of a familiar face through the window of one of the labs.

Bambam is focussed intently on a screen, and he’s clearly in the middle of work, despite the fact that it’s almost midnight. There’s no one else in the lab. 

Bambam’s eyes flick up for just a second and meet Jaebum’s. Jaebum wonders if he should smile, but before he’s decided, Bambam’s eyes go back to his screen. Jaebum leaves the library, something small twisting in his chest. 

\-- 

It’s a month into Jaebum knowing Bambam that he realizes with surprise that he’s interested in Bambam in a way that he really didn’t see coming. 

Jaebum doesn’t just get interested in people. He has his degree, his music on the side, and his friends. And that’s it. That’s his life. Other people and things don’t really fit into the equation. But he can’t help but feel a strange tugging toward Bambam, like he wants to get to know him. 

He isn’t sure if it’s jealousy, or attraction, but there’s something that lurks under the surface that has Jaebum paying attention to Bambam in a way that he wouldn’t have expected.

Bambam got into sound production, and he always looks put together, and he somehow knows everyone on campus despite only being a second-year. Jaebum can only make music on the side of his classes, and he looks put together only some of the time, and he hardly knows anybody, despite being in fourth year. 

Bambam is like everything he isn’t, but better somehow. And Jaebum can’t help but notice. It also doesn’t help that Bambam is somehow always nearby. Looking soft on Sunday mornings when they meet up for breakfast, looking done-up on Friday nights on his way past Jaebum to go out with Yugyeom and Jackson, looking sleepy on Wednesday afternoons when he’s pulled an allnighter.

It’s distracting, but somehow Jaebum can’t bring himself to mind.

\-- 

Except Bambam seems really shy around him. He’ll easily joke with Yugyeom. He’ll throw an arm around Youngjae without a second thought. He’ll cackle over Jackson’s jokes, and lean on Jinyoung’s shoulder, and sit on Mark’s lap. The six of them are thick as thieves. 

But he just kind of freezes up around Jaebum. It probably doesn’t help that Jaebum can’t make himself form a regular sentence around Bambam, and that even the smallest of conversations are strained by Jaebum’s awkwardness.

\-- 

“That’s a cool shirt.” Bambam says to Jaebum one day.

“Thanks. I wear it.” Jaebum says back. Bambam looks incredibly confused. “Um.”

\-- 

“Are you in midterms right now too?” Bambam asks while they’re seated side by side working a few weeks later.

“Yes. Er, no. I have these quizzes that are sort of midterms, because we have more than one so they aren’t like midterms in the sense that-”

“But you have tests?” Bambam interrupts.

“Yes.” Jaebum answers. Bambam looks as uncomfortable as he feels.

“Oh. Cool. Well, good luck?”

“Thanks. You too.”

“Thanks. I’m a little nervous about my assessments.” Bambam says.

“You shouldn’t be. You’re perfect already.” Jaebum replies, and Bambam blinks at him. “Wait, that sounded weird. I mean, um, you don’t have to worry about- um. Yes.”

“Yes?" 

“I should go check on a thing.” Jaebum says, quickly throwing his belongings in his backpack. “Very urgent thing.”

He kind of runs away. Just a little bit.

\--

“What’re you eating?” Jaebum asks when he sits down at their usual table and the smell of lemongrass and spice wafts over to him.

“Thai food.” Bambam answers. “Why?”

“It smells. Not like bad. No, it smells pretty good. But it doesn’t smell like Korean food, so I thought I’d ask, but I didn’t mean to come off rude, or like insensitive.” Jaebum rambles. Bambam eyes him strangely and goes back to his food. “No. Really. It smells good. I love Thai food.”

“Are you okay?” Jackson asks. “Did you fall and hit your head?”

\--

“He’s shy.” Yugyeom explains when Jaebum asks. “You’re older. And intimidating.” Jaebum can’t rebuke the fact that he’s intimidating -- he’s been told that he has a resting aggressive face since he turned sixteen. But-

“Mark is even older than me and he has no problem with him!”  

“Mark’s really like a child though.” Youngjae says.

“I’m not!” Mark insists.

“A little bit. Youngjae has a point there.” Jaebum says.

“Fine. I won’t help Jaebum impress his crush.” Mark sulks.

“I don’t have a crush on Bambam!” Jaebum says, voice too high-pitched to support his argument. The others share a knowing look. “I don’t!”

“Right. Because you’re putting so much effort into impressing someone platonically.” Youngjae says. Jaebum harrumphs.

“I think the problem is that you’re trying too hard. Let him come to you.” Yugyeom says. “Like a baby deer.”

“I don’t really think that’s how it works.” Mark replies, and as per usual the conversation devolves into squabbling. 

\-- 

So Jaebum changes tactics. Maybe he does need to let Bambam come to him. Even if Bambam does have baby deer legs, he isn’t a baby, he’s an adult.

So rather than forcing himself into conversation, he decides to invite Bambam for coffee with Jinyoung and Yugyeom. That way, there’s no pressure for either of them, but Jaebum still gets the opportunity to talk to Bambam outside of the full group. 

\--

“Can we please leave? I’m bored.” Yugyeom whines as they sit waiting for Bambam at a coffee shop just off campus. Maybe Jaebum was a little worried and made them get there a half hour early. Maybe.

“No, we can’t leave yet, Bambam is coming.” Jaebum reminds him for the five hundredth time.

“He is?” Yugyeom asks. “He didn’t tell me.” Also, maybe Jaebum didn’t quite explain why Jinyoung and Yugyeom had to be there.

“I invited him.” Jaebum clarifies.

“Oh. Wow.” Jinyoung replies with a shit-eating grin. “What did you invite him for?”

Jaebum only barely manages to avoid swatting Jinyoung when Bambam shows up.

“Jaebum! Hey!” Bambam says, and Jaebum’s face transforms from one of annoyance to one of joy. He can see Jinyoung and Yugyeom gagging.

“Hey! I was just about to get a coffee, come with?” He says smoothly.

“We’ve been here for half a hour, why couldn’t you- Ow! Jinyoung!” Yugyeom mutters quietly.

“Yeah.” Bambam agrees, ignoring Yugyeom and following him to the line. They order quickly -- both ordering iced Americanos (and Jaebum definitely not memorizing Bambam’s coffee order).

“So nice that the sun is out.” Jaebum says as they wait for their drinks.

“Mhmm. I love the sunshine.” Bambam replies.

“The weather has been nice lately.”

“Yeah.” Bambam agrees.

“Just nice enough for a sweater, not jacket weather yet.”

“Right.”

“I checked the forecast and it looks like its going to stay nice for a while before it cools off.” Jaebum babbles, and if he isn’t mistaken, Bambam looks like he’s trying his hardest not to laugh.

“Oh good.”

“Do you miss the hot weather in Thailand?”

“Sometimes. Mostly when it snows. Otherwise it’s a nice break.”

“I bet. I’ve never been to Thailand, but I went to Malaysia on vacation once with my parents and I think I melted.”

“It’s hotter in Thailand.” Bambam says with a laugh, and grabs their drinks, handing one to Jaebum.

“I bet.” Jaebum says, trying not to think of a shirtless Bambam with sweat dripping down his neck.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just a little, uh thirsty.” Jaebum says, and scrabbles for his iced coffee to take a drink.

“Right. Thirsty.” Bambam replies, visibly holding in a laugh now.

“Yeah.” Jaebum says, and he takes too big of a sip and chokes, narrowly avoiding spraying Bambam with coffee.

“Are you okay?” Bambam asks, peering at him curiously.

“I’m okay.” Jaebum chokes out.

“Good. Can’t have you dying.” Bambam says, quirking an eyebrow.

“Right.” Jaebum says, coughing one last time.

“Especially of thirst.”

“Yeah.” Jaebum says awkwardly, his eyes watering from holding in his coughs. Just then, Bambam’s phone rings and he glances down.

“Shit. I have to go take this.” He says, looking apologetic.

“Yeah sure, of course.” Jaebum replies quickly, most definitely not checking out Bambam’s ass as he goes outside to take the call.

“Can we please leave now that you’ve successfully spoken to Bambam?” Jinyoung whines once Jaebum joins their table.

“You’re just jealous that I was off flirting while you were here with Yugyeom.” Jaebum retorts.

“Uh maybe not- Ouch!” Yugyeom says, because Jinyoung elbows him hard, and then shoos him off.

“Right. No flirting. That would be weird.” Jinyoung says weirdly. “ But what part of your conversation was flirting?” Jinyoung asks, looking puzzled.

“Um, all of it?” Jaebum replies. He was definitely flirting.

“You talked to him about the weather for like ten minutes! And then you choked.” Jinyoung says slowly. “Good god.”

“I was put on the spot! He’s intimidating!” Jaebum retorts.

“Who is?” Jackson asks, coming out of nowhere to steal Jaebum’s drink.

“Nobody.” Jaebum answers.

“Bambam.” Jinyoung replies with a smile.

“What? He’s not intimidating at all. He’s super nice.” Jackson says, and finishes Jaebum’s coffee right before his eyes.

“Do I exist just for you all to poach off of me?” Jaebum asks grumpily.

“Yes.” Jinyoung says. Jackson nods.

“I’m going to class.” He says, pushing his chair back from the table grumpily.

“Jaebum-hyung! Come back!” Jackson calls out.

“No. Leave me alone.” He calls back over his shoulder, and so he isn’t paying attention to where he’s walking. And promptly runs into Bambam who’s managed to emerge again out of nowhere. He watches in horror as Bambam falls backwards until Jaebum snatches a hand out and pulls him back up.

Bambam’s eyes widen, and it’s honestly a moment right out of a manga but Jaebum hauls him up until they’re flush to one another.

“Shit.” Jaebum says, and Bambam bites his lip. Jaebum wants nothing more than to reel him in and kiss him. This close, he can smell Bambam’s cologne, and he smells so good. He can see the details of Bambam’s lenses, and can practically count all his eyelashes.

“Um, are you going to let go of me?” Bambam asks after a moment, and Jaebum realizes that he’s just been staring at Bambam and holding onto him like a lunatic.

“Oh yes. Right.” Jaebum says, immediately letting go of him.

“Sorry. My mom called.” Bambam explains. “Want to sit?”

“I’m actually just headed out now. Another time?”

“Yeah. Of course.” Bambam says, and if he seems a little disappointed, Jaebum chalks it up to his overactive imagination.

\--

Jaebum has only just settled down to study, when as per usual his friends have to ruin his life.

“Hey, I’m having a party on Friday. You coming?” Youngjae asks, throwing a pencil at Jaebum.

“I’m busy.”

“Doing what? Jerking off and crying?” Jackson asks.

“That’s his Thursday schedule.” Mark replies.

“Jesus Christ.” Jaebum says, throwing the pencil at Jackson.

“Bambam will be there.” Jinyoung says with a smirk.

“Uh, I can probably make some time. Maybe.” Jaebum says nonchalantly. His heart is fluttering just at the thought of seeing Bambam again.

“Wow. You’re so whipped.” Youngjae replies, looking astounded.

“What’re you going to do? Choke again?” Yugyeom asks.

“Yeah, choke on Bambam’s-” Jackson starts to say.

“Can you be quiet for like one second!” Jaebum yells and Jackson falls quiet. “Don’t objectify him like that. He’s a person.” He yells at all of them, stunning them into temporary silence.

“Oh my god.” Jinyoung says quietly. “Are you like, in love with him?”

“No.” Jaebum answers with exasperation. “You’re all just disgusting.”

\--

Jaebum doesn’t dress up for Youngjae’s party. He’s just wearing his nice jeans with a button-up shirt and his leather jacket, even if he’s sweating slightly with the layers. Because he looks cool, which is what matters.

“You dressed up.” Youngjae says as soon as he answers the door for Jaebum.

“Whatever.” Jaebum says, pushing past him into the hallway to find Bambam sitting on the stairs, staring down at his phone. He looks up at Jaebum though, and it seems as if his eyes sweep over Jaebum’s body, even just for a second.

“Hello.” Jaebum says, feeling oddly awkward. He must’ve imagined Bambam checking him out. Right?

“I didn’t know you were coming tonight.” Bambam says with a tiny smile.

“I decided last minute.” Jaebum explains.

“Want something to drink?”

“Sure.” Jaebum says, trying to sound cool. He follows Bambam into the kitchen, finding Youngjae cooking something.

He winds up trying to choke down some horrific concoction Mark made a big batch of, much to Youngjae and Bambam’s amusement.

“What is this?” He asks, grimacing.

“I think just Calpico and tequila.” Youngjae answers.

“What the fuck?” Jaebum says, pouring it into the sink, and spitting to try and get rid of the taste.

“I’m just surprised someone actually accepted a drink from him.” Bambam replies. “Do you want a beer or something?”

“No thanks. I think I’ll just stick to water.” Jaebum says. He thinks the remaining cocktail particles stuck to his taste buds would only taste even worse if he drank anything not totally inert.

“Yawn.” Youngjae says, and wanders off somewhere, leaving Bambam and Jaebum alone together. Bambam is studiously staring at his feet.

“Uh- I like your outfit.” Jaebum blurts out. He does. Bambam is wearing a sweater and jeans, and it makes him look approachable and soft. Like somebody that could be in Jaebum’s world.

“Thank you. I decided that I didn’t have to go all out for a party at Youngjae’s apartment.”

“Probably not.” Jaebum agrees.

“I’m going to go sit outside, do you want to come with?”

“Yeah, sure.” He agrees, probably too quickly. Bambam flashes him a smile and leads him outside.

“I’m glad you came tonight.” Bambam says once they’ve settled on the swinging bench that Youngjae has on his patio. If Jaebum is sitting a bit closer than necessary, he can blame it on the slight chill in the air.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Bambam answers, smiling softly. “It’s nice to get to know you now. I’d heard so much about you from everyone else.”

“Probably all shit-talking.” Jaebum grumbles, and Bambam laughs.

“Okay. A little bit. But mostly good things really. Everyone loves you.” Jaebum flushes at Bambam’s words.

“I don’t know about-”

“They do. So of course I was curious about you.”

“There’s really nothing much interesting about me.” Jaebum says. “You’re the more interesting one.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. You came all the way from Thailand by yourself to study here. And you got into music production.”

“Ah. Yugyeom told me that was what you wanted to go into.”

“Yeah. But I didn’t get in. So the point is that you’re the smart one, not me.” Bambam laughs.

“Trust me, intellect has nothing to do with success in production. You’re probably better off just making your own music and not going through the departmental bullshit.”

“Mhmm.” Jaebum says. “I’ve started to do a bit.”

“Really? That’s awesome that you kept up your passion.” Bambam says with a smile.

“I guess. I love music, so I knew that I would never stop, even when I didn’t get into the production program.”

“What kind of music do you like?” Bambam asks, and the conversation just flows easily from there. Jaebum doesn’t know why he was ever awkward around Bambam, if only he knew that it could be like this. He finds out about Bambam winning a music scholarship in Thailand, and how he misses his mom fiercely, and how Bambam worries about finding a job when he graduates. In turn Jaebum tells him about his parents cats, and how D’Angelo made him want to make music, and how he thought he would hate accounting but he’s weirdly grown to like it.

It’s just the two of them in their cocoon, separate from the rest of the party. Sometimes a noise will make its way out, but Jaebum can’t be bothered to go find out what’s causing them. He just wants to stay here with Bambam, talking about music and the future, and how aren’t they the same thing?

And then Bambam leans in to him slightly, and Jaebum can smell the liquor on his breath, and it wouldn’t be too much work to just lean in and kiss him. Just grab Bambam’s shoulders and kiss him. Just-

“I have to pee.” Bambam says instead and stands up unsteadily. Jaebum catches him when he wobbles, feeling the way Bambam’s bare arm feels under his fingers. “Thanks.” Bambam whispers.

After Bambam leaves, Jaebum lets himself lean back on the swing heavily. He has to control himself better than that. He was one second away from kissing Bambam. His friend. Shit. 

\--

Jaebum wonders if things are going to be weird between them the next time they see each other, because _they almost kissed_. But Bambam acts like that didn’t happen, and instead he seems to want to spend more time with Jaebum, seeking him out in the group to talk to over dinner.

“I feel like I hardly saw you at Youngjae’s the other night.” Mark says quietly when Bambam finally leaves Jaebum’s side to show Yugyeom something.  

“Oh. I was with Bambam most of the night. Sorry.”

“You like him.” Mark says, not even teasing Jaebum. He’s just being matter of fact. Jaebum doesn’t even bother denying it.

“Yeah.” He says, chewing his lip. “So what is it about him?” Jaebum shrugs.

“I don’t know. I just do.”

“Are you going to tell him?” Mark asks softly.

“I don’t know.” Jaebum answers truthfully. “It doesn’t seem like he likes me back. Is there even a point?” Mark looks at him sympathetically.

“That sucks.”

“I’ll get over it, right?” Jaebum asks, more to himself than anything, watching the way Bambam smiles at something Yugyeom says. His heart thumps in his chest.

\-- 

But he doesn’t really get over it. Not when Bambam is always around, being super distracting. Now that Jaebum’s gotten to know him, he knows how sweet, and kind, and funny Bambam can be. And then Bambam starts calling him hyung, and texts him silly things, and serious things, and Jaebum realizes that he can’t really get over Bambam. Not when they’re close like this.

\-- 

Especially when Bambam invites him to one of the studios at school on a Saturday to show him a song he’s working on. Alone. As in just the two of them.

And he wears a fucking sweater and his glasses. Jaebum should stop staring, he knows that he should. But he can’t. Not when Bambam looks like he belongs in Jaebum’s arms, in his bed. Forever.

“Hey.” Bambam greets happily, and Jaebum is grateful that Bambam didn’t pay attention to Jaebum ogling him.

“Hello yourself.” Jaebum replies, and watches Bambam smile shyly. It’s so fucking endearing he wants to cry.

“Follow me. I have to buzz you in. Honestly I don’t know why it’s so high security.” Bambam chatters as Jaebum tries not to stare at Bambam’s chest.

It turns out that the music software is pretty similar to what Jaebum uses, and they make a weirdly good team. Jaebum points out things he thinks Bambam should tweak, and Bambam genuinely entertains his ideas.

It’s a quiet afternoon, but it’s satisfying all the same, and Jaebum feels like this was a turning point in their friendship. Even Yugyeom doesn’t go to the studio with Bambam, and Jaebum can’t help but feel a pang of satisfaction. Even if they can’t be anything beyond friends, at least he has this. And Bambam seems to enjoy their friendship too, if his smiles, and soft shoves to Jaebum’s shoulders mean anything.

And Jaebum’s heart just flutters even more.

\-- 

Jaebum has only just finished class on a Wednesday afternoon when his phone buzzes. It’s Bambam calling, which is weird because they haven’t really done anything besides text.

Jaebum picks up.

“Hello?”

“Jaebum! I need your help!” Bambam says quickly, sounding agitated. Jaebum’s heart drops.

“What? What is it?” He asks, immediately concerned. He hopes Bambam isn’t hurt, or in danger or-

“Jinyoung is over again. I need reinforcements. He and Yugyeom are insufferable.” Bambam hisses. Jaebum’s face falls.

“What? That’s why you called?”

“Yes!” Bambam yells. Jaebum pulls his phone away from his ear slightly.

“But Youngjae lives down the hall.”

“Jaebum hyung!” Bambam whisper-yells.

“Okay, okay. I’m coming. Give me fifteen minutes.”

“Thank you.” Bambam all but croons, tone having done a complete one eighty. “Love you.” He adds. And he doesn’t mean it in the way that Jaebum wants him to, but it makes Jaebum flush a bit anyways.

When Jaebum shows up twelve minutes later, he finds Yugyeom and Jinyoung sitting on the sofa in the living room watching TV. He doesn’t really know why Bambam claimed it was some kind of emergency. They aren’t even speaking to each other, which really is kind of a miracle.

“Good, you’re here so now I have an excuse to leave.” Bambam says, shoving his jacket into Jaebum’s arms. “We’re off!” He yells into the apartment and actually pushes Jaebum out the door. Jaebum doesn’t know how Bambam is so strong despite being so skinny.

“Have fun!” Yugyeom calls back.

“I thought we were going to hang out with Jinyoung and Yugyeom?” Jaebum asks. Bambam just scoffs.

“As if. We’re going for dinner. Is sushi okay?” He asks, like Jaebum could ever say no.

\--

They wind up making dinners out a regular thing, outside of the friendship group. And that spills into studying together between classes. And breakfast before class. And trips to the stereo store. And long talks about music and sound.

So they’ve fallen into the habit of hanging out, just the two of them. They still see each other in a group, but Jaebum can’t help but feel that things are different when it’s just the two of them. Bambam is softer, and quieter when it’s just him and Jaebum.

When Bambam is around the others, he’s just as loud and crazy, but Jaebum likes that there’s a side of Bambam that only he gets to see. It’s enough though, he tells himself, to tide him over. Enough that Bambam doesn’t like him back, because he’s found a close friend, and that kind of love is important too.

And it would be okay if Bambam didn’t like him back, because at least Jaebum gets to see his smile, and hear him talk about music and production, and the way his eyebrows furrow when he’s really focussed.

\--

Jaebum is just getting ready for bed one night when there’s a knock on the door. It’s probably Jackson, Jaebum thinks, or Youngjae maybe.

Except it’s Bambam on the other side of the door, looking incredibly disgruntled. And also like he just got out of bed, which is probably why he looks so disgruntled, Jaebum figures -- based on the pajamas, and pillow in his hand.

“Um, hello?” He says.

“Do you have a couch I can crash on?” Bambam asks.

“Yeah, why?” Jaebum responds, only for Bambam to shove past him into his apartment. He watches Bambam throw his pillow onto the sofa in the living room, and lie down. “Do you want, like a blanket or something?”

“Yes. I want a blanket Jaebum-hyung, because Yugyeom is probably fucking on mine right now!” Bambam shrieks, and then immediately shrinks down when he sees Jaebum flinch. “Shit, sorry. I’m just a little heated.”

“No. It’s okay. I’ll find you something. At least you have pajamas. Wait- did you walk all the way here in those?”

“Jackson gave me a ride over.” Bambam explains. Jaebum just nods, and doesn’t say anything, because Jackson most definitely has a second bedroom for when his parents come and visit. Jaebum has slept in it more than a few times. But yet Bambam is here, in his apartment, not in Jackson’s comfortable guest bedroom.

He finds a blanket a blanket for Bambam, and watches him snuggle up underneath it. He can’t help but coo internally at how soft and cute Bambam looks. His hair is free of product, and he’s wearing his glasses, not contacts. It’s not a sight that many people get to see, and Jaebum is grateful that he’s able to.

It also doesn’t help Jaebum’s already strained heart that Bambam is curled up underneath a blanket that Jaebum’s mother sewed and the scene is just so homey and comfortable that Jaebum doesn’t want it to end.

“Do you need something?” Bambam asks, staring up at Jaebum.

“Uh no? Why?”

“You’re just standing there?”

“Oh sorry. I’ll let you sleep. I’ll just-” He cuts himself off and goes into his bedroom.

“Good night hyung!” Bambam calls out, the sound muffled somewhat. Jaebum wants to put his fist in his mouth and scream by how cute he is.

“Good night!” He calls back instead.

It's only once he’s in bed that he realizes that he didn’t ask why Yugyeom was having sex on Bambam’s bed, but he isn’t entirely sure if he wants to know.

He’s only just started to watch a video online when there’s some rustling beside him, and Jaebum takes his earphone out and whips his head to the side, only to see Bambam’s face two centimetres from his. His heart starts pounding. He has to be dreaming this.

“What are you doing?” He whisper-yells, trying not to be too loud.

“Going to bed.” Bambam says, prying Jaebum’s pillow away from him.

“You were going to sleep on the sofa-”

“There was a coil in my back. I couldn’t sleep.” Bambam replies primly.  Jaebum lets his head fall back onto the mattress now that his pillow has been stolen.

“My bed isn’t that big.” He grumbles, eyes narrowed at Bambam.

“Whose fault is that?” Bambam asks.

“Good night Bambam.” Jaebum says flatly, and flips over so he’s not facing Bambam.

“Good night Jaebum-hyung.” Bambam replies almost sweetly. Jaebum almost forgives him. Almost.

He wakes up in the morning to find Bambam curled up around him, head resting on his chest. Bambam looks younger in his sleep, and so peaceful that Jaebum doesn’t want to wake him ever. He drapes a hand carefully on Bambam’s shoulder, revelling in the way that Bambam seems to fit perfectly against him. Maybe it’s taking advantage of Bambam, but then again Bambam was definitely taking advantage of him -- coming over and sleeping in his bed.

So Jaebum goes back to sleep, this time wrapped tightly around Bambam. Platonically, right? Totally platonic. 

\-- 

Something changes in Jaebum after that night. It’s like he’s had a taste of Bambam, and now he wants the whole meal. He can’t forget the way it felt to have Bambam in his arms. But beyond that, it’s the trust that Bambam had in him to come over and even spend the night with him. If he wasn’t already halfway in love with Bambam before, he definitely is now.

Everyone seems to notice too, except Bambam, which Jaebum isn’t sure if he should interpret as a blessing or a curse.

\--

But then they’re eating breakfast together one morning before class, when Bambam asks him a strange question.

“Hey Jaebum?”

“Yes?”

“Is there anything you want to tell me?” Bambam asks in a weird tone.

“Er, are you looking for something in particular?”

“No. It’s just... There’s really nothing you wanted to say to me?” Bambam asks.

“Uh. No. Not really.” Jaebum says.

“Okay.” Bambam replies, but Jaebum gets the distinct sense that he’s disappointed, but Jaebum doesn’t know why. He goes back to his work, and watches Bambam go back to his respective work. They’re fine.

Even if Bambam keeps sending him furtive looks over his breakfast, like he wants Jaebum to say something. But Jaebum doesn’t know what to say. It’s not like he’s going to confess. 

\--

“Hey hyung?” Yugyeom asks, jabbing at Jaebum’s shoulder while they walk to the library the next day.

“Yeah?”

“You talked to Bambam yesterday right?” He asks quietly. Jaebum is immediately on edge -- Yugyeom is never this quiet.

“Uh, yeah?” He answers.

“He didn’t say anything out of the ordinary?” Yugyeom asks after a pause.

“No.” Jaebum answers, reflecting on his conversation with Bambam.

“Nothing weird at all?” Yugyeom presses.

“Not really.”

“Okay.” Yugyeom says slowly.

“Why? Was he going to say anything? Did you dare him to say something?”

“What? No!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Oh my god. Never mind.”

Jaebum frowns at Yugyeom, unsure if he’s telling the truth. Who knows what the two of them get up to. He really wouldn’t be surprised if Yugyeom dared him to do something weird.

“I swear!” Yugyeom insists. “I was just wondering, because he said he wanted to talk to you, but he didn’t tell me what about. It was weird.”

“Oh.” Jaebum says, a bit stunned. He can’t imagine what Bambam could possibly want to say to him. “Should I ask him?”

“No!” Yugyeom all but yells. “Uh, I mean. You should let him come to you.”

“Right. Like a baby deer.”

“Yes. Absolutely.” Yugyeom says, nodding vigorously. His phone chimes. “Oh Jinyoung-ah is out of class early! And he got me a choco-shake!”

“Jinyoung-hyung.” Jaebum corrects. He can’t help but smile at the thought of Jinyoung being such a good friend.

“Right.” Yugyeom says, waving his hand dismissively. “Anyways. I’m off then.”

“Wait, we were going to study together.” Jaebum says.

“But I haven’t seen Jinyoung-ah yet today.” Yugyeom says slowly. “Sorry hyung.”

“But you saw him last night at Mark’s.” Jaebum pouts.

“Yeah, but he left this morning before I woke up.”

“Oh he slept over?” Jaebum asks. Yugyeom blinks at him.

“Just let Bambam come to you!” He says, and turns to leave.

\--

As it turns out though, Jaebum doesn’t have to wait that long because Bambam invites him over to his apartment the next night on the premise of dinner.

“Hyung! Hey!” Bambam says with a big smile as soon as Jaebum gets there. He lets his eyes sweep over Bambam. He’s wearing a soft-looking cream sweater, and black trousers and he looks so fucking soft and good that Jaebum can hardly believe it.

“You look nice today.” Jaebum blurts out, and then blushes. Not so subtle then.

“Thanks.” Bambam replies, and if Jaebum isn’t mistaken, there’s a blush on Bambam’s cheeks too. “I wanted to look nice.” Jaebum wonders if Bambam is doing anything later to warrant that. He can’t help but feel a bit jealous.

He ushers Jaebum right to his bedroom, instead of the living room where they usually hang out.

“Sit down?” Bambam asks, and Jaebum sits next to him, the two of them leaning against the headboard.

“Is there something you wanted to do? Watch something?” Jaebum asks, twiddling his thumbs in an attempt to distract himself from how close he is to Bambam, how they’re literally on Bambam’s bed.

“Jaebum.” Bambam says firmly.

“Hmm?”

“I know you like me.” Bambam replies easily, like this is some kind of well-known fact. Jaebum panics.

“Uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about, that information is not-” He says quickly.

“Like not just as a friend.” Bambam elaborates, and bites his lip, looking up at Jaebum from under his eyelashes. Jaebum wants to simultaneously run away, and also stay here and look at Bambam looking like that forever.

“Who told you?” Jaebum asks, in a most definitely not shrill tone. He’s so fucked.

“Oh, Yugyeom told me ages ago.” Bambam replies nonchalantly.

“He what?” Jaebum says, shocked. He’s going to kill Yugyeom.

“It was after that time you talked to me about the weather for five minutes.” Jaebum wants the ground to open up and swallow him. He’d hoped Bambam had forgotten about that. It most definitely was not his best moment.

“Uh. Um. Okay. Wow. Well-” He says, trying to buy some time to figure out how to get out of this conversation. He could maybe feign a stroke, or remember a dentist’s appointment, or-

“I like you too.” Bambam says quickly, reaching out to grab Jaebum’s hand. His fingers are longer, and thinner, and his hand fits perfectly in Jaebum’s. “I’ve been waiting for you to make a move, but you’re pretty stubborn, and I’m not that patient. So I decided to make the first move.” He says, and smiles up at Jaebum brightly, clasping their hands more tightly together.

“I’m sorry? I think?” Jaebum replies dumbly, unable to think properly when Bambam is looking at him like this -- bright, and happy, and fond. And all for him, most unbelievably of all.

“It’s okay. I like that you’re kind of shy. It’s cute.” Bambam says.

“I’m not… I’m not cute!” He sputters out. Bambam laughs.

“Ah Jaebum-hyung, you definitely are.”

“Did you wear that outfit for me?” Jaebum asks shyly.

“Yes.” Bambam replies. “I noticed you like when I wear sweaters.”

“Wow, um. Yeah.” He can’t help but feel dumb as he says this.

“See? Cute.” Bambam says cheekily.

“How long have you liked me for?” Jaebum asks, unable to resist.

“For ages. You’re kind of stupid hot.” Bambam replies. “But very hard to get to know.”

“I’m not.” Jaebum mumbles.

“Seriously. At first I thought you were too good for me.”

“But that’s what I thought about you!” Jaebum replies.

“Then we’re both dumb.” Bambam teases.

So Jaebum leans over and kisses Bambam’s cheek softly, before he can stop himself.

“Uh?” Bambam says, looking totally weirded out.

“Should I not have done that? Was that moving too fast? I know you’re younger than me and I shouldn’t take advantage of you.” He says quickly, unsure what Bambam is so confused by. But Bambam just rolls his eyes and kisses Jaebum right on the lips. Jaebum freezes for just a second, and then melts into the kiss.

“Kiss me on the mouth next time hmm?” Bambam mutters, and then kisses him again. Jaebum wraps a hand around Bambam’s neck, pulling them closer together. He’s content to have just this, to just be this close to Bambam.

But then Bambam goes and actually climbs into his lap, and Jaebum thinks he’s died and gone to heaven. He brings his hands up to rest on Bambam’s thighs, enjoying the way his hands span them, the way Bambam groans quietly at the contact.

“Oh my god!” Someone yells in the background, and then. “Jinyoung, get in here!” It faintly registers in the back of Jaebum’s mind that the yelling voice must be Yugyeom.

“What is it?” Jinyoung asks, sounding annoyed at the same moment that Bambam slips his tongue into Jaebum’s mouth. Jaebum barely holds in a moan. “Oh my god!” Jinyoung yells.

“Right?” Yugyeom says. “Should I take a photo for the groupchat? If I zoom in on-”

“Get out!” Bambam all but growls, breaking their kiss for just long enough to glare at them. Jaebum should be affronted by the fact that Bambam is the one yelling at them to get out, not him, but he just presses his face into the line of Bambam’s neck, inhaling Bambam’s cologne, and also hiding his face from Yugyeom and Jinyoung.

“Did you get a photo of that?” He hears from Jinyoung, and then the door is closing.

“I’m moving out. Yugyeom wasn’t even supposed to be home, and I don’t know where Jinyoung got in.” Bambam says darkly after he pulls away from Jaebum a bit. Jaebum is just trying to slow his breath a bit.

“My bed is always open.” He replies fondly. “Sleepover?”

“Only if there isn’t any actual sleeping involved.” Bambam agrees, biting at Jaebum’s shoulder. “Then I can agree.”

\--

They’re walking in hand in hand to meet everyone in the science lounge the next day when they hear Jinyoung talking.

“-and they were fucking! Right in front of us!” Jinyoung is saying dramatically. Yugyeom is clutching Jinyoung’s shoulder, fake-wailing for full effect. Youngjae and Mark look grossed out, and Jackson looks a little too engrossed in the story, Jaebum thinks. He holds Bambam’s hand a little tighter for good measure. Bambam grips his hand back.

“We were not fucking.” Bambam replies. “All clothes were on at that point in time.”

“At that point in time!” Yugyeom shrieks.

“And besides, you were the one who got all hot and heavy and yelled at us to get out.” Jinyoung adds, pointing accusingly at Bambam.

“Because you were being creepy!” Bambam retorts.

“Yugyeom was taking photos.” Jaebum adds, and is rewarded with Bambam leaning into him.

“So are you guys like, together?” Mark asks. “Or-”

“Yes.” Bambam answers quickly.

“Yes.” Jaebum echoes.

“Thank god.” Everyone says, oddly coordinated. Jaebum blinks at them.

“Why?”

“No offense hyung, but you’re painful to watch flirt.” Jackson says, reaching out to pat Jaebum’s shoulder.

“He has a point.” Bambam says. “You literally choked, and there was the time you-”

Jaebum just has to shut him up with a kiss. He does.


End file.
